It has been found that by causing a magnetic flux to act on a human body, certain conditions such as arthritis, ligament and tendon strains, and muscle stiffness can be alleviated.
A device comprising a bandage having a plurality of magnets therein is described in GB 2 168 898. The bandage is wrapped around a part of the body so that magnetic flux passes therethrough, thereby increasing blood flow in that part of the body. Adjacent magnets within the bandage are arranged so that the poles alternate, i.e. a north pole has south poles to either side of it. Empirical evidence shows that, in certain conditions, the benefit of such an arrangement of poles is greater than the case where adjacent magnets have the same poles facing in the same direction.
A magnotherapy device to be worn around the wrist is described in GB 2 307 178. In this device one magnet and an oversized plate are arranged so that blood flowing beneath the magnet and the plate is subjected to two changes in polarity.
Empirical evidence demonstrates that magnotherapy has beneficial effects. Where the problems arises from general poor circulation, i.e. shortage of blood and therefore oxygen to particular tissue, a diffuse magnetic field would appear to be required. Where muscular pain through strain is to be treated it would appear that a concentrated field directed to the affected area would be most beneficial. Where the problem is associated with crystalline deposits in joints it is thought that by directing a concentrated magnetic field towards the deposit the crystal will be distorted thereby easing natural removal. This latter technique is believed to reduce or eliminate the build up of intransigent scale.
It has been found that for the same ailment on different people, one arrangement of magnets may provide a beneficial result on one person, whilst on another person a different arrangement of magnets may be required to provide the same result. Even on the same person, different ailments may require different arrangements of magnets to provide beneficial results.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a simple magnotherapy device which is not restricted in the same way that presently available devices are.